


[Podfic] Sordid Affair

by Magepod (Magepaw)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Detective Noir, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Murder Mystery, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magepaw/pseuds/Magepod
Summary: A dramatic reading of PlumTea's 1970s detective noir AU, radio drama style. Original summary:"Kageyama Tobio is a small PI off the backstreets of Tokyo. Business is good, but he needs some extra cash to fix up the office. Then a knockout with the name Oikawa Tooru walks into his office with a murder case: his husband's dead, and he wants some answers. It's Kageyama's first major case, and now everything's changed."





	[Podfic] Sordid Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlumTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumTea/gifts), [sumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sordid Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456682) by [PlumTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumTea/pseuds/PlumTea). 



> a gift for team gurochat...... (ᅌᴗᅌ✿) for ellie, who wrote these nice words i put in my mouth!! and who deserves all the kudos and free advertising i can send her way ~~and has the patience to put up with so much of my bs, ghgghhsff~~... and for lin, who has patiently listened to _every_ recording of my dumb voice since my first attempt last summer, including the beta of this two months ago, and held my paw the entire time ;w; ~~now it's in the oikage tag forever~~
> 
>  
> 
> Please read the [original](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456682) fic and leave comments/kudos about the story there!! If you haven't read it first, please note that ALL ships are one-sided and nobody gets a happy ending, it is noir after all ;) 
> 
> This is my first attempt at a full length reading/recording/editing and as such, please forgive any errors :);;; Thank you for listening!!

 

**Listen/DL:[Google Drive (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1x1lFJX0lYlct378u81EE-vn88IkYFq0D)**

**Length:**  1 hour, 35 minutes 

 **Reading/Editing:** Miyukitty

 **Text:** [Sordid Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456682)

 **Free SFX/Foley:** [Zapsplat](https://www.zapsplat.com/)

**Piano:<http://www.taylorhayward.org/>**

 

 


End file.
